A differant Sasuke
by Chaos-of-kirigakure
Summary: NarutoRanma 12 Sort of. When Sasuke and Naruto are up against oneanother, somthing bad is always bound to happen.... rated GCussing Sasuxkaka later on probably


Disclaimer: Goh! you wouldn't sue me...WOULD you?

I don't have anything Naruto-related, but if you like this, you can get me some! Nyaa. Please read and review.

P.S. This has Ranma 1/2 sort of things in it too, so... I don't own Ranma 1/2 either.

A diferent Sasuke

Chapter 1:Falling in the water

'Look out, Sasuke!' Naruto's shrill scream echoed through the vast forest.

'Shut up, Naruto!' Sasuke shouted, trying to stand still.

'Oh!' Sakura's yelp was ignored by the two boys, perched atop the wooden poles.

Sasuke looked down past his feet, too close to one-another for his comfart. To him, _nothing _should be close. He saw his reflection in the rippling of the water, a cold glare, he was looking at himself in that way...that same way...as Itachi.

He stumbled a bit as Naruto began to laugh. 'I could stay up here all day!' He boasted, pushing his blonde hair back. 'I have _perfect_ ballance!'

Sasuke glared, thinking of burning the pole from beneath Naruto's feet, but he was going to win this anyway, he was sure. And he was going to win the honest way, Naruto wasn't worth cheating to win,and he wasn't worth the effort Sasuke had to offer...

The whistling of the wind broke through the air in a sudden wisp, Sasuke and Naruto struggled to sustain their ballence.

It wasn't that Sasuke would have to go out with Ino if he lost, or that he had to buy Naruto 100 bowls of ramen from Naruto's favorite noodle bar,but if he won he'd have proof he was better than Naruto, and he had what it took to win.

A bead of sweat fell on his nose, breaking his concentration. He gasped, pulling back.

He had lost his ballence.

Naruto gasped, sort of yelled, he saw Sasuke falling.

But somehow, in a split moment he was upright again, stark strait, a grin across his pale face.

Naruto sighed with relief, suprised that he cared.But winning when he was up against Sasuke would take alot of skill and attention he wasn't ready for...

Sasuke exhailed. _Calm down, ideot! _He thought. _You can't loes to him! Be alert! _

'Naruto! Sasuke get down from there now! Do you know what you're doing!' Kakashi demanded, suddenly rushing up.

Naruto and Sasuke yelled in suprise, alost in unison.

'God damnit, Kakashi, you almost made me loes my fuckin' ballance!' Naruto squealed trying to stand still.

Kakashi exhailed. As always, They would totaliy ignore a direct demand from him when they were competing, and nothing good ever came from competing.

'I'm pretty sure he'll fall soon, Kakashi--Back off!'

Kakashi ignored Sasuke's way of saying 'Please don't interfear' And took out two of his kunai knives, drew them back and whipped his hands foreward, letting the knives fly straight into the wooden poles beneth the two boys' feet.

Sasuke gasped as the support beneath his feet crumbled, he fell.

Naruto screamed, falling completely off the pole. He managed to see Sasuke on his way down.It all depended on who fell faster now...

_That's the way loesers think, Naruto! You are gonna win!_ Naruto started flailing his arms, grasping for anything, and, after a few useless swipes, He had grabbed a hold of somthing.

He almost smiled, seeing the world sitting still again, despite the pain of the wood digging beneath his nails. He looked foreward, and all he could see of Sasuke was the blurry image of his feet, and water.

Lots of water.

'Holy shit!' He yelled, looking more happy than he sounded. 'I fuckin' beat you!'

Kakashi sighed listening to Naruto laugh and boast over his victory. 'This isn't a time to laugh, Naruto...'

He dissapeared and reappeared standing right where Sasuke had fallen into the water. He knelt down on one knee, reaching beneath the surface of the water and grabbed Sasuke by his arm, pulling him up onto his lap. 'Why do you and Naruto do such stupid things, Sasuke, you get perfect test scores, you can be better than this, you don't need to waist your time engaging in these foolish acts while you could be--' He stopped short, looking down at Sasuke trembling and gasping for air.

Kakashi sighed. It was true he could be a little esier on the students...

Sasuke put his hand on Kakashis' leg and started to push himself up, his wet hand slipping, touching Kakashi right beteen the legs.

'Sasuke!' Kakashi yelped, almost jumping to his feet. 'What the hell are you doing?'

Sasuke quickly withdrew his hand before Kakashi whipped it back at him. 'It was an accident!'

He shouted, listening to his own voice. 'What the hell?' He demanded, looking down at his chest. 'What the hell?'

Kakashi saw them too. Breasts. 'What the--'

'Oh my fucking God!' Sasuke shrieked in the same tone he always had, but this time his voice was higher,more girly than Sakuras', 'What the hell? Why am I a fucking girl?'

Naruto's laughter faded. 'Sasuke...' He managed to say before Kakashi orbed back onto the surface of the ground with the outraged Sasuke.

'Sasuke...' Sakura muttered lightly, looking at his breasts. 'What...'

'Leave me the hell alone! Shut up!' Sasuke got up and dashed away, leaving his three comrades baffled.

To be continued.


End file.
